The Third Dimension
by WeepingAngel123
Summary: What if Sandy invented a device that could send them to The Third Dimension, otherwise known as HUMAN WORLD? What if Sandy, Spongebob and Patrick, suddenly got stuck there for a day? Read on to find out. o.O
1. Inventions And Patricks Do Not Work Well

**A/N: COMPLETELY EDITED**

**This is mah first - but hopefullies not _last _- SpongeBob fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'd luuuuurve to own SpongeBob. But I don't/ :(  
XD **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"Hey, Sandy! What you doing?" Patrick said, prodding Sandy in the back.

"Yeah, Sandy, what are you doing with your television?" SpongeBob asked, poking his head over her shoulders.

SpongeBob and Patrick had just came over to visit Sandy, wondering if she'd like to go jelly-fishing with them; but, at the moment, she was too busy fiddling with her television set some strange reason.

Sandy didn't respond and continued tinkering with the television. So far, to SpongeBob at least, all Sandy seemed to be doing was adding chunks of metal to an old TV!

"Sandy?"

"Sandy?" Patrick tried.

"Oh, Saaaaaaaaandy?"

Still no response.

"_SANDY_?" SpongeBob yelled into her ear, using a loudspeaker.

Still no response.

Patrick got out a trombone and blew hard into her ear.

Still no response.

"That's it, Patrick!" SpongeBob declared to Patrick. "We are going to make Sandy talk to us!"

The two boys busied themselves over the next few minutes, trying to make a loud enough noise for Sandy to notice them. From violins to elephants, they tried and tried, but their valiant attempts made no difference. Soon enough, night came.

By this time, they were both extremely exhausted. SpongeBob and Patrick slumped down onto the sand, breathing hard. SpongeBob wiped the sweat off his helmet.

Suddenly, Sandy shrieked and leapt up into the air. She picked SpongeBob up and swung him round, sending him flying into the transparent walls of her underwater house.

"I did it! I did it! I did-did-did it, SpongeBob! Patrick, I_ DID IT_!" Sandy cried joyously, spontaneously running round in circles.

"Did _what_, Sandy?"

"Finished the tele-transporter five-thousand!"

"Do you mean the TV with all the bolts stuck onto it?" SpongeBob asked, scratching his spongy-head.

"This one?" Patrick said, pointing at the strange device he was standing next to.

"_Yes_!"

"Oh, so _that's _why you haven't been talking to us all day!" SpongeBob laughed. "It's great, Sandy! It's all… rusty and silver and all square…" he trailed off. "What does it do?"

"It's a tele-transporter, see! It transports you to the third dimension!"

"The third dimension?" SpongeBob and Patrick said in unison. "What's that?"

"This is the biggest breakthrough in all o' Bikini Bottom history. But we can't speak too loud, because the third dimension is actually the _Human World_…"

"The _Human World_?" SpongeBob and Patrick said simultaneously, eyes bulging out, both in awe.

"Sure thing!"

"The HUMAN WORLD?"

"Yep!"

"The HUMAN WORLD?"

'Would you two quit it already?"

They immediately shut up.

"So, how does this thing work?"

"Well, there's a big red button that must NEVER EVER be pressed – well, not until I've tested it properly first."

Patrick interrupted her, "This big red button?" He gestured the big red button on the tele-transporter, with _DO NOT TOUCH_ written in big, bold letters.

"Yes, that one!"

"Can I touch it?" Patrick asked, reaching to press it.

"Yes, of course Patrick!"

"Wait, I mean NO! Patrick, don't you dare touch that-"

But it was too late. Patrick had pressed down hard on the big red button. There was a blinding flash of light. They all screamed, as spirals of red and green gobbled them up greedily, burping as the opening closed.

* * *

A/N:** Cookies and bouncy castles to all who leave a review!**


	2. Robert, Bob and Sally

A/N:** Another chapter here for you - yesh, YOU - to read!**

Disclaimer:** I no owns SpongeBob SquarePants. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy soon found themselves whirling around wildly in a swirling tunnel of yellow and orange.

"What on earth have you done now, Patrick?" Sandy screamed, over the indescribable throb of sounds echoing around them.

"Myyyyy naaame taaaaaaaaag!" SpongeBob yelled, trying to reach for the little white plastic card that was slowly swimming away into more yellow and orange swirls. Too late: it was swallowed up by the colours.

Up in the Third Dimension, otherwise known as Earth, in New York, Robert was hastily walking his son, Bob, to school. Sally, the dog, trotted along besides them on a leash, barking happily. It was 'Bring Your Pet To Work' day.

"What time should I pick you up from Tom's tonight, son?" Robert asked, just as they reached the school gates.

Bob didn't reply.

"Bob? Bob?"

"Dad..."

"What's wrong?"

"Is the air suppose to ripple like that?" Bob said slowly, pointing at the air, that was in fact rippling.

Suddenly, in front of their very own eyes, there was a large colourful hole in the air. Three brightly coloured _cartoon _characters hurtled out and tumbled _into_ them. Literally. The impact knocked Robert, Bob and Sally off of their feet and onto the pavement. Luckily, no passers-by paid much attention…

"Phew, that was a close one - eh, Patrick? All those colours were making me dizzy… " SpongeBob shook his head and opened his eyes.

"Aaaargh!" came Patrick's frightened voice.

SpongeBob turned to the enormous pale figure sat next to him and rubbed his head. Hang on… could that be? No, it couldn't be… Surely not… But…

"Patrick... is that _you_?"

"What's happened to me SpongeBob? I feel different, like I'm wearing someone else's pants!" Patrick gasped, wheezing.

His new body was a pale pink and covered in tight black clothes that itched like crazy...

"You're human... But that means, we must be in the _Human World_!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Hey, you're human too!"

SpongeBob silently looked down at his five pale finger sin awe and laughed madly. "HEHEHEHEHEHE! You're right. But our voices are still the same... Wait till Sandy hears about this! Sandy?"

The two of them got up and looked around their friend. No Sandy was to be seen. "Sandy, where are you?"

"_I'm down here you one-eyed idiots!"_ Sandy said. Well, that was what she'd been _trying _to say. However, all that actually came out of her mouth were gruff growling noises that sounded a lot like: "Woof! Woof! _Woof_! Wu-woof!"

Sandy examined herself in horror. _Oh no_, she was a… _dog_! She was stuck with this tiny furry little body, while SpongeBob and Patrick were humans! Why did _she_have to be the dog?

"Sorry, Sandy, I can't understand you! Sandy..." Patrick whispered, crouching down to reach her level. "We're in the Human World!"

"Your invention worked!" SpongeBob chipped in, also crouching down.

"Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof-woof! WOOF!" Sandy barked, which translated as: "I know that, you fools! Now, where's my silver watch!? Luckily, in case of emergencies _like this_, I invented a device that can get us back to Bikini Bottom."

Just that exact moment, Patrick lifted his leather-clad foot up and retrieved a crushed and muddy silver watch from the ground.

"Err... Sandy, is this yours?"

Sandy let out a doggish sigh.

"It's a bit broken... You should get a new one!"

Sandy growled and snatched the broken watch from Patrick's hand.

"What do we do, Sandy? People are _looking _at us!" SpongeBob muttered, eyes rolling from side to side.

Suddenly, a small hand tapped SpongeBob on the back. "Hey, Bob! Why aren't you coming into school? We'd better get going, or we're gonna be late! C'mon – let's go!"

SpongeBob leaped up to face a human with shockingly blond hair. "Who are you? And how do you know part of my name?"

"Haha! That's a good one, Bob! You should try that out on our sub teachers." Tom laughed and spun round to face Robert- well, _Patrick_ - who was drooling. "Um... Hiya, Mr B."

He smiled politely at his friend's father and extended a hand, but all Bob's father did was continue to drool.

"Anyway, come on, quick! We're gonna be late, Bob!" Tom exclaimed, grabbing hold of SpongeBob's _human _wrist and pulling him along with him. "See ya, Mr B!"

Sally started to bark but could do nothing but watch, as SpongeBob was dragged away by Tom into a large red building.._**. **__School__**.**_

_**

* * *

A/N: I'd absolutely positively quite completely ADORE a review, y'know. ;D**_


	3. The Krusty Krab

**A/N:**** *waggles eyebrows suggestively* Well, _hello.  
Hehe!_**

**Disclaimer: I cry at night to think that I don't - and never will - own SpongeBob. D':  
:P **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Tom grabbed the deluded and terribly confused SpongeBob by his rucksack, pulling him into the school building. SpongeBob dragged his feet behind him and tried to yell for help, but only found that his voice was two pitches too low. His 'yelling' resulted in a number of funny looks from the pupils and staff walking by.

_How am I going to get out of this mess? If I bite the boy will he let me go? _Sponge Bob thought to himself. _Oh no! It's almost nine o'clock; I'm late for work. What can I do? Mr Krabs is gonna be really mad. Who's gonna fry the krabby patties now? Oh no! WhatdoIdowhatdoIdo?_

By now, SpongeBob was in a big room with lots of chairs and tables. His eyes widened and he shivered fearfully.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" SpongeBob screamed suddenly, running around the classroom crazily. Everyone stared at him in wonder and confusion.

It only meant one thing: this was s_chool._

*************

Back under the sea, Mr Krabs was in his restaurant, holed up in his office. He was currently fretting about the krabby patties Squidward was struggling to fry up. Mr Krabs nervously counted up the crisp dollar bills, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead as he listened to the impatient tap-tap-tapping of the forks and knives of the impatient customers in his restaurant.

If this went on any further, they'd get up and leave! He'd have no customers! No customers meant no money; and no money meant no more counting money; and no counting money meant… He shuddered to think of what would happen.

Where the hell was Sponge Bob anyway? He should've arrived by now in his normal, scarily happy mood. Once he saw the young lad, he'd have to set him straight.

"_EW_!" came a strangled cry from outside.

Mr Krabs hurried outside to find a customer with a blue fin and a purple Mohican staring in disgust at his Krusty burger. The burger itself was all black and soggy, with no love in it at all – it was a _sad_ burger.

"Ugh! I'm not going to eat that filth!" the customer said, pushing the plate away.

"SQUIDWAAAAAAAAARD!" Mr Krabs yelled. The kitchen doors flapped open and Squidward ambled out to his boss. Mr Krabs pointed accusingly at the burnt, sad Krusty burger. "What is the meaning of _this_?"

"Oh, all you need to do is pick off all the black bits and it's as good as--" Squidward picked up the burger, smelled it, before hurling it behind him. "That is _disgusting_! This is all Sponge Bob's fault for not turning up."

"_Squidward_!"

"What, it's not my fault that Sponge Bob isn't here. I've tried my best. Ooh, look, shift's over. I'll be back in an hour. I have more important things to do - like a shell collection to reorganise. Goodbye."

Mr Krabs watched in fury as Squidward slowly wriggled out the door and headed back home.

Mr Krabs eyes swivelled from one side of the room to the other, as each fish and shark alike rose up from their seats and shouted their complain. _This was not happening_!

"Neither am I. The service in this place has gotten worse," exclaimed one person.

"I want some decent food!"

"Yeah!"

"_Yeah!_"

"I'm going, let's leave guys."

"I know the place to go - there's an amazingrestaurant across the seabed called the 'Chum Bucket'. I've heard it's ten times _better _than the Krusty Krab! Come on everyone, let's go and leave the crustacean to his rubbish," cooed a green miniscule figure, perched smugly on a table.

Mr Krabs narrowed his eyes at the little green creature with the foulest yellow eye. He also recognised the _fake_ black moustache on its face. He knew that face anywhere, moustache or no moustache. It was _Plankton_!

Maybe Plankton had something to do with Sponge Bob's disappearance… That had to be it!

Breaking his train of thought, the whole restaurant erupted with cheer and stampeded out of the restaurant. A large cloud of dust and feet could be seen headed for the Chum Bucket, leaving only Plankton and Mr Krabs in the deserted Krusty Krab.

"Looks like my plan is finally working, Krabs. Now. everyone will go to the Chum Bucket and the Krusty Krab will be empty _forever_!" Plankton cackled evilly, ripping off his fake moustache. "Mwahahahaha!"

"Plankton, this has got your puny, little face written all over it," Mr Krabs yelled, grabbing the tiny creature by its also tiny collar. "You've been planning this all along! You did something to SpongeBob!"

"_Well,_ I didn't. Though I wish I did. Where's that yellow buffoon of yours anyway? I need to thank him for not being here and ruining your business."

Mr Krabs snarled. "Why, I ought to wring your little— Wait, you mean you _didn't _have anything to do with Sponge Bob's disappearance?"

"No. Now, bah-bye - I've got some_customers_ to please."

Mr Krabs stood angrily boiling with rage, watching as Plankton jumped off the edge of the table and walked off back to the Chum Bucket.

***********

Meanwhile, Patrick stood in the sunlight as still as a statue, staring into oblivion. He didn't even move when people in cars care-freely chucked their drinks cans, crisp packets and newspapers out the window, all hitting him on the head. Sandy ran round Patrick, barking madly, trying to wake him from his stillness. S

he was trying to devise a new plan to get all of them out of here. However, it wasn't helping that Patrick refused to talk or do anything at all. For the moment, they needed to blend in with the humans and Patrick wasn't helping to do this one bit…

* * *

A/N:** SPOOOOOOONGEBOB... said that he'd appreciate it muchies if you dropped me a review. *innocent smiles* (A) **


	4. Uh oh

A/N:** And, _here_, we have another chapter. =D**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

There was a loud beepingnoise and Patrick started laughing hysterically, clutching his sides, as something vibrated in the breast pocket of the suit he wore.

In the meanwhile, Sandy ran rings around Patrick, barking like mad, trying to capture his attention. The idiot was acting like a total embarrassment and totally giving them away; it was Sandy's duty to help him realise that it was the human's cellphone that was vibrating.

"Pick up the cellphone, Patrick. PICK UP THE PHONE. Stop drawing attention to ourselves…"Sandy tried to say but was, once again, unable to because of the annoying _woof_s that erupted from her mouth.

Eventually, Patrick – still laughing like a loon - wrenched the cellphone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"'Ello?" Patrick called dopily through the receiver. "Patrick Star speaking. Rob? Are you Sandy's friend? No? OK. I'm Patrick Starr. No, this isn't Rob. Work?! Ohhh, you mean the Krusty Krab. Hey, is this Mr Krabs speaking? _HELLO MR KRABS_! He_y_, but you don't sound like Mr Krabs. You sound weird."

"Rob, you're fired!"

"I'm on fire? Wait, I'll just check." Patrick held the phone at arms length and turned around to check his trousers, jacket and whole body. "Nope, I'm not on fire. RICHARD? Hello? Hello? _Hello_? " Patrick shrugged and flipped the phone shut, bending down to talk to Sandy. "He hung up on me! Said that I was on fire. But when I checked, they weren't! I mean, isn't that weird Sandy?"

Sandy sighed inwardly and sat down in her dog form. Looked like they were stuck here_._

SpongeBob, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. S_chool_ wasn't as bad as he first thought. He'd spent the whole day drawing, doodling in his 'maths' book, scribbling, getting told off, receiving weird looks from the other kids, getting money stolen, having lunch and a whole lot of other stuff – mainly getting used to his human hands. He wondered what Sandy and Patrick were up to; he hoped they were having as much fun as he was.

* * *

A/N:** You know what I vant. :P**


	5. Nosey Neighbours

A/N:** We're nearly at ye end nows!**

**Disclaimer: I keep asking Santa if I can have ownership of the cartoon: _SpongeBob SquarePants_ for Christmas, but I _never_ get it! Waaaaah! D':  
Hehe! **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Right now, 'Sally' and 'Robert' – aka: Sandy and Patrick - were very busy locked up in a prison cell. Why? Because Patrick had decided that he was hungry and dragged a reluctant Sandy along with him to a cake shop. However, what he _did_ in the cake shop was where things went wrong.

Patrick, thinking that it was 'alright' in the human world, had casually grabbed a whole packet of donuts and chocolate éclairs, popped a couple of bits of fluff from his pocket onto the counter as 'payment' and stumbled out the shop.

The police were called. Not long later, both human and dog were shipped off to the local police station where they were questioned. But when Patrick refused to answer any of the questions and kept talking to his dog, the police officers thought him to be some sort of escaped mental patient. They were then locked them up in prison. Only later, they were visited by a psychiatrist, who came out baffled and shaking his head in bewilderment.

Things weren't going very well at all.

******************

Back in Bikini Bottom, Squidward squelched along the seabed – thinking of the new Sea Anemones he was about to plant, when he passed by Sandy's huge transparent domed house.

"That's strange," he muttered to himself, walking backwards to observe the strange pulses of black and white light originating from the inside of the Sandy's house.

Squidward had always known that there was something weird with that squirrel - ever since the day she'd arrived in that big tin thing – a 'submarine' she'd called it - all kitted out in a space suit and helmet. Sandy had, apparently, come from the 'land'.

Being the nosey neighbour he was, Squidward couldn't resist the temptation for a little investigation. Putting on a water-helmet, he traipsed inside Sandy's open home to investigate the eerie lights further…

Muttering incoherently to himself, Squidward adjusted the water helmet, and grumpily mooched over to the source of the lights.

"I bet this has got something to do with SpongeBob. When I get my hands on him…" Squidward mumbled, tentacles fisted together into a tangled knot, as he stared at the floor and walked along. "…Making me do all the work, thinks he's so special – not turning up at work like that and- WHAAAAT?"

Squidward jerked to a halt and gasped at the weird and dizzying sight before him. In front of him stood a pulsing television with a load of knobs, dials and a big red button reading '_Do Not Press' _glued onto its screen and sides. But if that weren't weird enough, the television thing was throbbing and releasing beams of blinding multi-coloured lights. The lights pulsed and flooded up in swirls to the domed roof, then simply vanished into nothing.

"What in the name of--" Squidward yelped, cowering behind a sofa that had somehow found its way in front of him.

Shaking with fear, he gingerly outstretched a tentacle and prodded at the light. Nothing happened. Another poke. And another. And another. And another. It was perfectly harmless!

"I wasn't even scared of that," he snorted. "What is this thing anyway?"

As if by magic, a magazine soared across the air, whacked Squidward full on the nose, making his nose look just the tiniest bit more… _presentable,_ to say the least.

"Ow…" he moaned, rubbing the sore spot where the object had collided into him. He picked the blaring yellow magazine and read the front cover. "_Open…" _

Shrugging, Squidward muttered: "What's the worst that could happen to me?" and subsequently flicked the magazine open...

* * *

**A/N: Aw, come on. Just a _little_ review?**


	6. Happy Ending?

A/N:** Aww, this is the last Author's Note I will ever write... for THIS fanfic! XD I hopes that you've enjoyed reading! Thankies for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look laiike the sort of person who goes round owning SpongeBob? No? Exactly. :P**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_KABOOM!_

A stunning white light instantly erupted from the magazine and Squidward dropped it, shielding his eyes from the impact. He gasped to see a translucent image of Sandy flicker to life before him.

"Stop gaping at me like that and shut your pie hole," this hologram Sandy barked, paws on hips.

"Who… are… you…?" Squidward asked dumbly, eyes popping out and frail limbs clinging onto the sofa edge.

"It's Sandy, you one-eyed idiot!" Sandy barked. "Well, I'm just a video recording, but that's not important right now. I'm here--"

"But if you're just a recording, then how come I'm speaking to you and you're answering back?"

"I just am, OK? So quit asking me questions and listen to me for once. If I've been activated that means that means some idiotic fool – hell am I talking to you Patrick - has pressed a _big red button_ that's never meant to be pressed, meaning the button presser, anyone in my home and I have been sent hurtling into the _Third Dimension…"_

"The _Third Dimension_?"

"Never you mind. Now, as _I_was saying, my device hasn't been tested and is highly dangerous. The whole of Bikini Bottom could be in terrible danger. Lucky I made a back up plan just in case something happened, huh?" Sandy paused, as if awaiting something. "You're supposed to _agree_. Oh never mind, squids were never good at listening in the first place. Right, back to business – Squidward, I need you to press a big yellow button next to the big red button for me. That'll get things back to normal. I gotta go now - good luck. The fate of Bikini Bottom and _my_ life depends of ya Squidward. See ya! I promised Sponge Bob I'd play Hide 'n' Seek with him…"

"But… What if I don't know what to do?"

"Then you and your precious behind are in terrible danger, got it?"

Squidward nodded tentatively. The image of Sandy soon disappeared and the room was normal again – well, all except for the throbbing pulses of light, of course.

Squidward shuffled over to the TV and looked around for the yellow button. "There it is. Sponge Bob, Patrick and Sandy owe me _big_ time for this…"

With a huge sigh and the push of a button, the whole of Sandy's dome started quaking. Sandy's house shuddered and shook as the throbs of bright light went out of control. The light was now draining _back_ into the television.

****************

Back in the American school, just as the bell rang, SpongeBob felt a terrible ringing noise in the air. He watched in amazement as the air itself rippled once more before his very eyes. A gaping black and yellow hole appeared. Screaming, Sponge Bob's 'soul' was forced out of the young Bob's body and was sucked back into the hole.

SpongeBob was now back to his usual goofy, yellow, hippy-happy appearance. Ten-year-old Bob Beaver stood staring in absolute amazement, shock and happiness as his favourite cartoon character waved at him and disappeared before his very own eyes.

Two miles away, slumped in a jail cell, the ground quivered beneath Patrick and Sandy's feet as they sat slumped in the prison. Abruptly, the air rippled and swelled in front of them. Without warning, another huge black and yellow hole appeared and sucked their 'souls' back to where they came from. A powerful force yanked them back into the hole, where they spun round and round. Sandy whooped for joy. Patrick, however, was crestfallen that he'd changed back into a pink cartoon star. He missed having all those tight, itchy clothes on him.

They left behind a very confused dog and owner, sitting befuddled in a jail cell. Robert Beaver had no recollection as to why he and his dog were in a prison cell, waving goodbye to the characters of his son's favourite cartoon.

*****************

Sponge Bob, Sandy and Patrick swirled through the colours and landed with a heavy _THUD_ back onto the soft sandy floor of Sandy's house – all screaming and shouting with joy and happiness. They'd made it back! At last!

Sandy grinned and yanked a grumpy Squidward into a happy hug, releasing him and gibbering techno-babble at one-hundred miles per hour. SpongeBob laughed his infectious laugh and Patrick was on his way to 'investigating' the very pretty blue button on the _side_of the TV. A sign popped out into Patrick's face, saying, 'DO NOT TOUCH UNLESS GIVEN PERMISSION BY SANDY.'

"Patrick, what are you doing?" Sandy asked.

Patrick pushed the button.

"_NOOOOOOOO_!"

All was well in Bikini Bottom.

_**The End!**_

_**

* * *

A/N: Ohhhhhh, go on! Just one last lickle review before you get away from this story and never ever ever ever ever**** go back to read it? XD**_


End file.
